Good Golly, Mr Laurie
by Modern Day Cathy Earnshaw
Summary: Jo March is pregnant and Laurie's the father. What will he do? AU Jo/Laurie.
1. Jo, What's Wrong?

**Good Golly, Mr Laurie**

"Jo?" Laurie called, feeling the small box in his pocket. "Jo, what do you want? Where are you?" He turned his head and saw his beloved Jo. She was crying. He went to her and pulled her to his chest.

"Shhh," he soothed. "Jo, what's wrong?" She didn't answer. He held her, by her shoulders at arms length and looked at her.

"Josephine March, what is wrong with you?" She spoke for the first time in the visit.

"Laurie, my boy, I have three confessions." She smiled weakly. "One, I'm pregnant. Two, you're the father. And three, I am completely and utterly in love with you." She collapsed into his chest as he looked at her, stunned. Suddenly, Laurie knew what he must do. He peeled himself apart from Jo and bent on one knee.

"Jo March," he started nervously as he pulled out the small box and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?" Jo looked startled, overjoyed and radiant at the same time.

"Yes." she breathed. Laurie picked her up, twirled her around and kissed full on the lips.


	2. Ah, The Joys Of Being Pregnant

Jo POV

We went to tell Marmee and Father. They were overjoyed to hear of our engagement, and surprisingly they were overjoyed (but, Josephine, still a bit upset) about my pregnancy. My Beth and Amy decided they wanted to plan the wedding. And, being two months pregnant, I was in NO position to argue. While Meg talked dresses with Beth and Amy, I finished my story. I felt a little twinge. Ah, the joys of being pregnant.


	3. The Perfect Place

Laurie POV

Me and my darling Jo were married a month later. She looked stunning, my angel, with her chestnut hair spread out over her shoulders and her loose, silk dress flowing from her body. It was a small wedding, only Jo's parents, my grandfather, Meg with her husband John and children Daisy, Demi and David, Amy and her boyfriend Giles Bailey and Beth with her fiancé Frank Moffat. It was beautiful.

My grandfather bought us a little wedding present. It was a small cottage not far from our estate. It is going to be the perfect place to raise our child.


	4. Jo's Boys

Jo POV

_5 months later_

"It's too early!" I screamed. Laurie looked nervous. Of course he was, 24 and about to be a father for the first time. I looked at him.

"Get Dr Hobbs!" I screamed at him. Laurie bolted out of the door. He reappeared 10 minutes later with Dr Hobbs. Finally, after 8 hours, our sons Hugh James and Matthew Theodore were born. They were so beautiful; I couldn't believe they were mine. They were just so fragile and small and delicate. I resolved at that moment to be the best mum I could be.


	5. Two Completely Different Personalities

Laurie POV

The boys grew fast. They had completely different personalities. Hugh was active and was constantly trying to get in your face while Matthew was a thinker and a dreamer. While Hugh was making Jo pull her hair out trying to keep him calm, Matthew would just lie on his back looking at the ceiling. Everybody commented on how much Hugh was like Jo, or how much Matthew was like me. We didn't care. We just loved our little family.


	6. We Can't Wait

Jo POV

Today is a momentous day. As well as our Amy getting engaged, Beth is also pregnant! Her and her new husband Frank and delighted. They hope to bring many little Moffats into the world. Marmee and Father are so excited. We can't wait.


	7. Tragedy

Laurie POV

There had been a tragedy. Last week Amy and Giles (Bailey) got married. It was glorious. Except our celebrations were stopped dead. Amy and Giles Bailey were murdered this morning. That wasn't the end of the tragedy. Amy was in the family way.


	8. Catch Up

Jo POV

The boys grow fast. They're 18 months old now. Beth's baby was a little girl: Linnet Josephine. She's beautiful. We are still trying to rebuild our lives in some way after Amy and Giles's deaths.

I am pregnant again. We are planning to name the baby Antony or Amy. Beth, despite it only being two months since she gave birth, is also pregnant. She will call her baby Robert or Amy. She is due a month before me. If she has a girl before me we will call our baby Joan.

Frank's brother Fred is married. He married Sallie Gardiner, and they have 4 adorable children: Billy, Gracie, Suzanne and Teddy. However, Frank has indicated that all is not well in paradise. Duh, duh, duh!

I have published a few novels. At the moment I'm writing some children's stories. (I tested them on my children, nieces and nephews) and my publisher is ecstatic over them. It'll be good to get some more income in this house.


	9. James Lawrence Is Dead

Laurie POV

Tragedy upon tragedy reigns in this family. My grandfather had just died. We all expected him to go a long time ago. He was 78, after all. But it's been a cold winter, and he got pneumonia. He passed away quietly in his sleep.

We split up his possessions today. He and Jo are giving the house to Beth, Frank and Linnet; they need the house more than us. The only thing we took were some of his books. He would have wanted us to have them.


	10. Surprise, Surprise

Jo POV

It's been a year since Mr Lawrence's death. I had a little boy. We called him Antony Maxwell. Beth had twins (this is becoming a pattern). They called them Robert Frank and Amy Margaret. Hugh and Matthew are 2 years 2 months now. They are adorable. Matthew can read a few words and Hugh is already running.

Surprise, surprise, I'm in the family way! This child will be my last child. I have terrible backache and 4 children in the space of three years isn't exactly brilliant timing. Well done Jo, you've managed to turn yourself stir crazy. Marmee loves it. She loves children. Laurie is very excited too. He is determined it's a girl, this time. I don't know. I just like being able to call my family (when I dedicate stories to them) Jo's Boys.


	11. 30 Years Later

Laurie POV

_30 years later_

I smiled at my brood of grandchildren. Jo, Eddie and Paul are Hugh's children, Ella, Ruth and Lyddie are Matthew's, Luke, Gabriel and Julian are Antony's and Natalie, William and Juliet are our only daughter Joan's.

I knew Joan was going to be a girl. Jo was determined she was going to be a boy. She even picked out a name: Owen George. However, Joan Elizabeth had different ideas. We don't wish Joan had been a boy. We love our family just the way they are.

Fin.


End file.
